News
by Midnight Mayonaka
Summary: Listen up, this is for anyone who has read or at least looked at my stories. This story contains highly important news for any people who has reviewed or read any of my work. This sort of story contains info on my stories The Fragment of Treachery and future stories I plan to work on.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I have some important news. This is for anyone who reads any of my stories. Okay here we go. These are only for Metal Fight Beyblade.

_**Fragment of Betrayal**_

Okay I'm working on the next chapter for that story. I am almost finished just two-probably three more chapters. So expect an update in the next few days, also I'm going to try to finish up this story fast. So I can work on the squeal and other stories.

_**Spirit Blades**_

I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been focused on Fragment of Betrayal and honestly I've been having a bit of writers block. But I will update soon after I finish up a main story of mine. Oh.. almost forgot if anybody who reads Spirit Blades is reading this. And if you sent in a Oc please PM me his/hers crush or love interest I forgot to put that on the Oc form. If you would please do that I thank you dearly.

_**Decisions **_

Alright... I'm resuming this story I got a spark of inspiration. So yes I'm taking that story off of adoption and try to get the next chapter up. Look out for that.

* * *

Alright this section is for future one-shots and stories I plan to work on or are currently writing.

**How the Mighty have Fallen- **_One of those what would of happened if Gingka had lost against Nemesis type of story. (Summary in the works)_

**Authoress + Pranks = Insanity-**_ A collab between me and goctyudicbdkvhb175749674. We go around playing outrageous pranks on the MFB characters._

**Who Told Him-**_ Ever wonder how Ryuto found out that Ryuga was dead. Well you will because he makes a surprising visit to the WBBA asking to see his big brother. How will the Gingka and the gang break the news to him without ruining their friendship with him. ( Plot still in works)_

**The Red Pegasus**_\- Nothing much is know about Sora. Just that he claimed to be Gingka's number one apprentice. So when Sora ends up at the WBBA badly wounded and is desperately asking for help. Gingka and the rest must figure out Sora's dark past in order to save him._

**Tainted Lights**_\- You know that part in the last episode of Metal Fury? Where Nemesis shattered most of the Legendary Bladers bey spirits. What if that had effected them some how making each one of them deal with the darkness in their they be forever tainted or can the bring back the light?_

**Me Vs MFB**_\- My late entry into _goctyudicbdkvhb175749674's insanity contest. I challenge the MFB crew to a paint gun game were they all have to go up against me to win a very special reward. Will they win or will I humiliate them completely. __

* * *

**Okay also I will probably be writing in other fandoms for a brief period. I will most likely be doing.. Fairy Tale, Sword Art Online/Gun Gale Online, A ninjago/Lego Movie crossover..my friend wanted me to write one, Legend of Korra, and the Yugioh Series.**

**I think that is it. Don't worry guys I will not stop writing for the MFB fandom. I promise I will finish my stories for MFB.**

**Watch out of updates..**

**Catch you later, _TheMidnightEcho-_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I have some unfortunate news, it regarding my stories. Um I know I haven't been active on Fanfiction for a few months now. I have a reasonable explanation. I been catching up on school that I've fallen behind on so.. until I finish what I need to do for this semester. I will be temporarily holding off these stories Fragment of Treachery- Insanity Tasks Attack on Titan MFB style

I will try my best to get back to these as soon as I'm able. So until then

Bye guys.

Midnight Maynoka


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! **

**I know its been awhile, and I'm really hoping on updating my stories very soon. So if you all can bear with me I will try to get them out as soon as possible. I know I've been gone a few months, so I'm going to be a bit rusty with my writing. But I'll commit to getting into my old grove. **

_Till Next Time, Maynoka Night~_


End file.
